


After the Coming out: Various Celebrities on Larry Stylinson

by harrystyles349



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, basically people reacting to Larry coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyles349/pseuds/harrystyles349
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrities reacting to Larry coming out<br/>1. Julian<br/>2. Cara Delevingne<br/>3. Adam Levine<br/>4. Cher<br/>5. Special: James finds out about Harry and Lou</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Coming out: Various Celebrities on Larry Stylinson

After the Coming out: Various Celebrities on Larry Stylinson 

Julian on James Cordon

„Julian,“ James said „Obviously we have to ask: You have written with One Direction on every Album. When did you notice those two where together?“

„Almost instantly“, Julian said. „Before I got to work with them I singed a NDA, wich is pretty common, but it was only after the first concert that I realized why.“

„Why what happened on that concert?“

„Well, if you watch the boys on stage you just know that they have a great time. You see that they are best friends, brothers. But you also notice that Harry and Louis were always close, looking out for each other, singing to each other. It was really cute. Later when I first came in the studio, they were just all over each other. They never really paid attention to you, always focused on each other.“

„Sounds like it quite a lot of work to work with them.“ James says and the audience laughs.

„Well not really. They are both great song writers thats for sure. And they use their emotion of their relationship to write songs, and as you can see the result is beautiful.  
„I think you talk about the Song „Home“ am I right?“ Julian nods.

„Home, If I could fly, Strong Happily.“ The first one in particular stood out to me. Harry send me a demo of him singing the song, and after I heard it I actually had tears in my eyes. My wife was sobbing next to me, and she is not the type to do that.“

„Well“ James says. „It seems like the two love birds have touched quite a lot of souls with their love. Thanks for talking to us Julian.“

„Thanks for having me“ Julian replied.

 

 

Cara Delevingne.

„Harry and Louis? Oh yes I remember when I first met them.   
Me and Harry just came back from one of our public outings. Harry drove me back to my house and there was this Guy standing in my driveway and blocking our car. 

I wanted to call security, next thing I knew, Harry jumps out of the car, motor still running buy the way, and starts to snog they boy in front of the car. It was quite cute, but also annoy  
ing because I needed 15 Minutes to get Harry away from him to park the car.

Later we had a little get together with some of my friends, and they where basically joined by the hip. They were not even talking to other people, and they vanished for quite some time during the evening. Harry told me later that they haven't seen each other for two weeks, Louis was busy with his „Girlfriend“ at home, and Harry was here in New York City with me. 

 

Adam Leving from Marron 5

I never met them until late 2014. I was at a party with my wife, and suddenly Harry Styles is standing in the living room. It was Nick Grimshaw's Party and I knew they were mates, so it was not like he was intruding or anything.

He came up to me and started to talk about music and told me he was a big fan. We had a good conversation about different music styles and the problems of a writers blog. I was just looking through the room, when suddenly this guy was walking towards us. 

He looked pretty pissed. Harry was still talking didn't seem to notice it. And then, without looking behind him, he just held his arms back und takes they boy by the middle, without breaking the conversation he has with my with. And that dude just hugs him around the middle and props his head ob on Harrys Shoulder and starts glaring holes in my head. He is quite the jealous type.

 

Cher

I first met them when they were quite young, I think when Harry had just turned 17 or something.

Me and my husband where at the restaurant and Harry recognized me and came over to say Hello. 

I asked him if he took a a special lady out for a romantic dinner. He was dressed really nicely and the restaurant was a known place for young couples and old married ones like me and Howard are. He just blushed, and mumbled something about „not a Lady really“. 

And then there is this guy behind him and smiles and says, „Don’t you wanna introduce us Harold.“ 

And I just look at my husband because I was very confused. Harry was really shy and took the guys hand and says. „That’s my Louis.“

He didn't say it was his boyfriend, finance or husband. Just „This is my Louis.“   
He was a little bit nervous, I don't think at this point that they told a lot of people. 

 

 

Special: James finding out about Harry and Lou 

 

James Corden was in a good mood. he just finished recording and interview with the new boyband, aired on Sunday 19 November 2012, and it went great. 

To his surprise, those boys were quite humble and seems really good friends. He particularly enjoyed talking to Harry, the New Ladies men everyone was talking about. He wanted to get a comment about a special girl out o the boy, but he was clever enough to worm himself out of his questions without answering them. 

He shook his head a little bit. There was nothing wrong enjoining the fame, but Caroline Flack, really? She was really too old for that boy. He went in to the bathroom and checked is 

appearance in the mirror. His make up was still on so he didn't need Lucy to renew it before the next tape. If everything went like this today, he was going to have and early evening. He 

hummed when he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way down to the sudden but stopped when he heard his name in a conversation coming from one of the canning rooms.  
„…he was asking all this questions about Caroline!“ The voice sounded angry.

 

„You did great Haz okay. I’m , I’m not mad or anything. Its not a big of a deal, Baby.“

Baby? James shook his head. What was going on? He sneaked inside and felt how his jaw dropped to the floor. There was Harry standing between the legs of that other boy who was currently sitting on one of the tables. He was hugging the other boy burring his face in the crock of his neck and breathing deeply. 

„You know, its gonna be like this for a long time Haz. Simon said it himself, we are not gonna make it any other way here in America. So let them ask their stupid question. It doesn't matter what they think. Yo and me Haz, we are going to make it out alive you hear me?“ 

 

With that the boy cups Harry face and kisses him. James nearly fell over. Harry Style, Womanizer has a boyfriend? No wonder he became so stiff in the interview. James fell a peng of guilt exploding in his chest. He saw it himself how harsh closeting can be in the music industry, especially in a boyband. 

He takes a few steps back and takes a deep breath. Maybe he can not take back what he said in that interview. But he promise himself that he will do anything to protect theses boys in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr : somethingonmmind


End file.
